A figurine will often include a bunch or bundle or otherwise-configured plurality of fibers extending outwardly therefrom to simulate hair or the like. An example of such a figurine is one having the shape and appearance of a horse wherein the fiber bunch extends from that portion of the figurine resembling the neck of a horse to thereby define a simulated mane. Such a figurine may also have a fiber bunch extending from that portion of the figurine resembling the rear of a horse to simulate a tail.
While the figurine and fiber bunch may be illuminated by a variety of light sources, such light sources are typically incapable of selectively and decoratively illuminating the fiber bunch while directing little, if any, light onto the figurine body. Thus, selectively highlighting the appearance of the fiber bunch by way of a light source which casts little, if any, light on the figurine is difficult, if not impossible, with conventional illumination sources.
A possible approach to selectively lighting the fiber bunch may be to direct a narrowly focused beam of light from a light source near the figurine toward the fiber bunch. Such an arrangement, however, would likely be cumbersone and bulky. Also, if the light source were attached to the figurine, such a structure would be complicated to assemble. Moreover, a source capable of emitting such a narrowly focused beam of light would ordinarily be unduly expensive.